Eve Eden
History Eve Eden: 1988 - 2007 Eve Eden grew up in the idyllic Kansas suburbs with her twin brother Larry, politician father Warren, and Chinese immigrant mother Meilin. When Eve and her twin were young, their mother revealed her big secret, Meilin was not actually from China, but was in fact a refugee from a mystical pocket dimension where an enclave of mystics had once studied magic in peace. But Meilin’s own brother had fallen astray and slain the other members of the sect as part of a ritual forcing Meilin to flee to Earth for her own safety. Meilin had then settled in Kansas as it felt a remote place where her brother could not find her. Meilin had then fallen in love with a young police officer with political ambitions and the rest was history. Warren was never told the truth, as Meilin felt he would not believe her. This backfired on Meilin many years later when the metahuman scare began to take shape and Larry felt that his developed magical abilities could be explained as metahuman gifts and revealed the family secret to his father, hoping that since he was now the mayor of Keystone City he could secure protection for his wife and children. Well, Warren did negotiate some security, but it was only for his children. During the first round of tests, Meilin was hauled away by the DEO when it was discovered that her powers were not metahuman in nature but something else entirely. When Meilin was released months later she was a changed woman. The marriage of the Edens did not survive the ordeal. Meilin was a broken woman and in the divorce, Warren won custody of his children. Eve hated both her father and brother for their parts in Meilin’s fall. When she was eighteen, Eve went to visit her mother in Hub City but found her a recent victim of Eve’s uncle who had finally found his missing sister. Scared, Eve fled the scene with her uncle in pursuit and only managed to evade him when she happened to run into the Question and Captain Atom who just happened to be coming to speak to Meilin as well. Eve’s uncle was defeated by the veteran heroes and fled. Seeing this showdown convinced Eve that her powers were not meant to be kept hidden and could be a force for good.Oracle Files: Eve Eden (1/2) Nightshade: 2007 - Present After giving Captain Atom and the Question a demonstration of her powers, the two agreed to offer her a place in their new Justice League which was soon named “Extreme Justice” by Booster Gold. This was a big moment for Eve and though she was still technically in training when the team dissolved within the year, it solidified her desire to use her abilities for good. Inspired by her new friend Ted Kord, Eve decided to reconnect with her father after he was elected to the United States Senate and use his resources to her advantage. Playing up a well crafted person of a spoiled debutante and partygoer, Eve had access to her father’s wealth and political connections which she used to move Nightshade from an unknown intern from a failed group experiment into a significant force for good – for all of a couple of months. Admittedly, Eve had underestimated her father and it did not take long for him to realize her game and the minute she threatened his political career, he used his connections to rein her in by having Mr. Bones lay a trap for her which she fell into all too easily. Threatened into imprisonment for treason due to her having hacked a U.S. Senator’s computer, Eve agreed to a deal where she would undergo training to join the CBI (Covert Bureau of Investigations), a specialized division of the D.E.O. which investigates paranormal activity, more widely known by what the conspiracy theorist have labeled “Shadowpact”. After training, Eve was allowed to return to her normal life, so long as she continued to work on the assignments the DEO would give her whenever called upon. Much of Eve’s work as Nightshade is “classified” but that doesn’t stop me. I know she’s fought vampire, werewolves, demons, and sorcerers. On a number of occasions, she has also been recruited by Amanda Waller to act as a “Chaperone” for Task Force X. Recently to help explain her travel, Bones arranged for her to get a job as a field correspondent for GBS. Though she did have a romantic interest in Cameron Scott for a while, that seems to have fizzled out and both have moved on.Oracle Files: Eve Eden (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Umbrakinetic Sorcery * Shadow Teleportation * Shadow Constructs & Homunocli * Shadow Transformation & Intangibility * Mystical Strength, Resilience, and Healing * Occult Expert * Top Secret Government Clearance * Extensive Personnel Resources Trivia and Notes Trivia * Her identity is classified by the DEO. Notes * Being a "chaperone" for Task Force X is a nod to her being in the Suicide Squad in the comics. * In the comics Eve's mother is called Maureen and she was banished from the pocket dimension by a dark entity called Incubus. Links and References * Appearances of Eve Eden * Character Gallery: Eve Eden Category:Characters Category:Extreme Justice Members Category:DEO Category:Task Force X Members Category:Homo Magi Category:Shadowpact Members Category:Galaxy Broadcasting System Members Category:Magic Category:Occultism Category:Teleportation Category:Secret Identity Category:Transient Category:Reporters Category:Female Characters Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Twins Category:27th Reality Category:Known to Authorities Identity